Broken Love in the Rain
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: Gray has been stalked for a month now, and now the stalker is visiting in the night! Gray decided to take action by kissing another girl! But that final night that the stalker visits, Gray regrets that one decision against his stalker. Rated T to be safe.


I wanted to make another GrayXNatsu drabble because they're such a cute pairing! Yaoi ftw!

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

Every night for the past month I feel like someone's been stalking me. A week ago my 'stalker' came to my room and started talking to me. I can't believe I haven't noticed who it is for the past week. The stalked has been getting more active and has started leaving me notes! So I gave him a note of my own. I kissed Juvia up and front so he would _have_ to leave me alone. Let's see how my stalker likes that.

**End of POV**

Gray was lying down in his bed quietly trying to listen for any sudden movements for his 'stalker'. The rain was all he heard for five minutes. At last the 'stalker' had climbed onto the window sill. Gray listened and stayed motionless like a statue.

"Hey there Gray…" Gray's back was turned on the stalker so when he shot his eyes open from shock he didn't notice.

'_No way! It couldn't be…_' Gray thought before listening again.

"I guess this will be the last time I ever visit you in the middle of the night again. I hoped you liked the presents I gave you… I-I feel stupid that I had actually thought you might have actually liked _me_ of all people." Gray felt his heart crack when he made a final decision on who his so called, 'stalker' was. "Well… it's too bad you aren't awake to hear this…" Gray swallowed a lump in his throat before both people were silent. "… but ever since I've met you, I've liked you. No, I love you... far more than you could imagine. Every time I see you, my heart races… every time I talk to you, I feel nervous and I say stupid things. You heat up my emotions… you were my first friend. I wished that you could also be my first and last lover… but nothing is perfect. I hope you and Juvia are happy together. Because as long as you're happy… then so am I." He was about to leave when Gray sat up and looked at him with a sad expression. Natsu starred back with a shocked look but tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, I'll leave now!" Natsu rushed to leave until Gray grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside not caring that he was soaking wet. "G-Gray?" Natsu spoke out making sure it wasn't a dream.

Gray pulled him into a death embrace and pushed the left side of his head to his chest as they fell off the bed. The two of them were now lying on the ground, Natsu in Gray's arms so shocked he hadn't processed the last few seconds until just then. "I'm so sorry Natsu, I should have noticed sooner. I'm so sorry Natsu. I don't want you to leave. I never have, I-I… I'm so sorry for kissing Juvia. I only did it to make my stalker going away. If I had known it was you I would have never done it. I'm so sorry." Gray put his right hand on top of his head and his left hand around his waist.

"H-How much did you hear?" Natsu asked nervously.

"The whole thing…" He felt Natsu tense. "Don't worry Natsu, I love you too." He kissed Natsu on the top of the head and took in a deep breath of Natsu scent. Natsu thought it was a joke and pulled out of the hug.

"T-This is a dream, there's no way something like this would happen to me." Natsu said before his dripping bangs covered his forehead. "I-I'm not this lucky. Maybe while fighting, but never like this." He cried.

"I'll prove it to you that it's not a dream." Gray said before lifting his chin and gently kissing him on the lips causing the dragon slayer to blush like a tomato. Natsu's body shivered as the tingling sensation was shot through his body. Gray's tongue ran across Natsu's lips asking for entrance. Natsu acted on instincts and opened his lips slightly but enough to let Gray shoot his tongue into his own mouth. The Gray swirled his tongue around searching every inch of his mouth while Natsu did the same to Gray's mouth. The tongues started to dance around for what seemed like forever to them until air became necessary and they split apart leaving a trail of saliva running down Natsu's chine. Gray smiled at him and licked away the trail with his tongue. By then Natsu was blushing so hard that it seemed like all the blood in his body was caught in his face. Gray brought their foreheads together and gently touched each other head-to-head. "So, still think this is a dream?"

"Somewhat… but if it is a dream, it's defiantly the best dream that I've ever had in my entire life." Natsu stated.

"Well then you're going to be disappointed when I tell you that you'll have to dream up what happens next." Gray lifted him up and dropped him on his bed. Gray covered him up along with himself as he shut the window. "See you in the morning Natsu." Gray whispered. Natsu was afraid to go to sleep but the warm body next to him in an embrace told him otherwise.

**In the Morning**

Natsu woke up with a large yawn. He looked around and noticed he was no longer in his rooms or his normal clothes. He was wearing a t-shirt and cargo pants. "Good morning Natsu." Natsu jerked away from the voice from surprise and saw Gray behind him. He looked at him in surprise. "I told you it wasn't a dream." He kissed Natsu passionately. The battle for dominance began as the tongues swirled together once again. A minute later they both pulled away out of breath. Natsu looked at his eyes and blushed. "So, what do you want to do?" Gray asked before itching closer to Natsu.

"I think you know." Natsu told his new boyfriend with a small blush. The two were completely lost in the moment from then on.

* * *

><p>So in the end love always triumphs over evil! MWA HA HA HA HA! Wait, wrong moral. But love is something you shouldn't take for granted. Enjoy it while it lasts and if you break up with someone, it just means they weren't the right one for you. I hope you enjoyed the One-Shot. Remembers, I luvs the reviews! :D<p> 


End file.
